


Sound of the Wind/Rumours 风声

by TentativeWanderer



Category: Fēngshēng | The Message (2009), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Lyrics Translation, M/M, WangXian Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentativeWanderer/pseuds/TentativeWanderer
Summary: "Seemingly evil, seemingly just; whose substitute will I be?When truth is treated as lies, lies become the truth."My translation of 李焯雄 (lyricist)'s hauntingly poignant song, 《风声》.





	Sound of the Wind/Rumours 风声

**Author's Note:**

> I was riffling through my notes and found my translation of this song called 风声, sung by 黄晓明, lyrics by 李焯雄. It’s the beautiful theme song of The Message/风声, a spy movie set during the Japanese invasion of China in WW2.
> 
> It fits a spy movie perfectly, and since I had MDZS on my mind, I thought it fits Wei Wuxian (in his first life) and Lan Wangji quite well too, so I’m posting the translation for the WangXian Week prompt: Longing.
> 
> Listen to the song here: <https://youtu.be/L8JKGvVy6Hw>

 

If you can descry my formless wounds

You should know that I am not merely desirous of victory

Seemingly evil, seemingly just; whose substitute will I be?

When truth is treated as lies, lies become the truth

 

It’s regretful that no matter how I steadfast I am

It appears to exist and yet it seems like it doesn’t; what proof is there?

Half joy, half sorrow, love has always been a double-edged blade

The rights and wrongs are left for others to dispute

 

(Chorus)*

There isn’t a trace of a rumour

Yet fate leaves its fingerprints behind

I love you but can’t even ask after you

Don’t let the rumours leak

Loving me is crueler than facing each other as enemies

It’s a pity that this glorious brightness only precedes the dusk

 

If you can descry my formless wounds

You should understand the way I look at you

Seemingly evil, seemingly just; whose substitute will I be?

When truth is treated as lies, lies become the truth

 

(Repeat chorus twice)*

 

Don’t let the rumours leak

Loving you is colder than death

It’s a pity that this glorious brightness only precedes the dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think this song is fitting?


End file.
